What Witches Want
by Sarah29
Summary: What happens when a potion goes horribly wrong and Draco ends up with the ability to hear women's thoughts? The movie comes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One: On Draco Malfoy

Chapter 1: _On Draco Malfoy_.

Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced, 7th year Slytherin, sat at the Slytherin table on the first morning of term. She daintily spread jam on her toast, jingling her many bracelets, as she spoke to a group of fifth and sixth year Slytherin girls. They hung on her like hyenas on a carcass.

"You know the expression, 'a man's man'?" All the girls leaned into hear what she was saying. "A 'man's man' is the leader of the pack. The kind of wizard other men look up to, admire, and emulate." All the girls were nodding, encouraging her to continue. "A 'man's man' is the kind of wizard who just doesn't get what women are about." She went on, "Draco, my ex-boyfreind is the ultimate 'man's man.' I probably never should have dated him. I don't think he understood anything about me....."

Nearby, a prefect brought in three timid new first year Slytherin girls. One of the girls attempted to sit down at a seat about midway down the table. The prefect, named Annie, immediately stopped her. "No, don't sit there. That's Draco Malfoy's seat. He's the most pompous jerk in the shcool, but he's also the most powerful. You don't want to get on his bad side." As she spoke a group of Gryffindors walked by. "He's probably the sole reason for the house rivalries." To back up her point, the Gryffindors shot a nasty look at the group of Slytherins as they passed.

Several seats down another group of first year girls sat around a girl with long blond hair and icy eyes. "...Yeah, Draco? He's never really acted like a brother to me. More just like someone who lived in the same house." The girls stared in awe at the obvious connections the girl had at the school. She was, after all, Alexandria Malfoy.

At the other end of the table, Pansy still had the girls entranced by her speech. "..Although Draco was a charmer, irresistable at first, but that feeds into the whole 'man's man' thing. You know about his father right?" She looked at the girls' faces. They all looked curious, so she went on, "Because once you understand his father, you understand him. Draco was born and raised in true pureblood fashion. And his father was a real dark wizard. Dark...and powerful. When other boys were playing with broomsticks and chocolate frog cards, he was learning dark magic. Well I would say his father killed any chance Draco had at a relationship with a girl. Ever since he was a boy, he wa always told to use women and treat them like property. His dad was a firm believer in taking away the rights of witches." She looked up at her listeners again. "So, I mean, what do you expect. You don't gotta be Merlin to know that that is one jackass of a way to be brought into this world."

A/N: Reviews would be lovely. This is only the first chapter, and I probably will not post any more ifI get no reviews. So, c'mon, post some reviews and give a girl something to do.


	2. Chapter Two: On Thongs and Potions

Chapter 2: _On Thongs and Potions._

Draco Malfoy lay comfortably in his green sheets, sleeping peacefully. He rolled over, awake, revealing lipstick smeared all over his cheek. He pulled back his bed hangings, letting light flood in. He blinked his eyes and groaned, wondering what had awoken him.

"It's almost nine'o'clock, you know," said Millicent Bullstrode as she tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet to him. "You gotta get up if you want to catch breakfast." She walked ot the other side of the bed, leaning down so she could talk to him. "And don't forget...woah!...another one with vanilla perfume." She had smelt the scent of the girl who had 've I bet that you can't seduce a Gryffindor, I'll make a new rule that she has to be older than 12. And just for the record," added Millicent, "I really don't like finding these." She was levitating a green thong with her wand and wearing a look of disgust. "Did you ever consider dating a woman who wears real underwear." She bent over to pick up Draco's discarded robe. He snuck a look at her backside before catching the robe that she threw to him and putting it on. "You know the kind that covers the entire bottom the way it's supposed to?"

"No," Draco replied nonchalantly. "But if I ever do, should I give you a call?" He winked and smacked her rear as he walked out of his dorm and down the steps to the common room. He le added Millicent, "I really don't like finding these." She was levitating a green thong with her wand and wearing a look of disgust. "Did you ever consider dating a woman who wears real underwear." She bent over to pick up Draco's discarded robe. He snuck a look at her backside before catching the robe that she threw to him and putting it on. "You know the kind that covers the entire bottom the way it's supposed to?"

"No," Draco replied nonchalantly. "But if I ever do, should I give you a call?" He winked and smacked her rear as he walked out of his dorm and down the steps to the common room. He left behind Millicent, rolling her eyes.

As Draco walked briskly across the common room to the portrait hole, he heard his name being called. "Hey Draco!" It was a fifth year girl named Flora. He turned and smiled warmly at her, a gesture he saved only for girls. It always worked. Flora turned red and fumbled for some words. "You forgot your bag yesterday." she said handing it to him, then opening the portrait door for him as he left. "Bye!" she squeaked from somewhere behind him. "Good-bye and thank you," he replied smoothly back, before hurrrying off to the Great Hall.

As he entered the bustling and noisy Great Hall, he saw a Hufflepuff sixth year rushing toward the door with a cup of coffee in hand, obviously distracted. Draco gracefully stepped into her path, causing her to spill her drink down her chest. "Oh let me help you with that." he said as he conjured some napkins and started to pat her chest with it.

"Oh thanks so much, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't get any on you." she said blushing.

"Oh no, no it's my fault, I'm..er, let me get the door for you." he said, feigning apology. He opened the door for her as she stepped out pointing her wand at her chest and muttering under her breath.

He walked past the Ravenclaw table, stooping over a very busty seventh year. "Hey Lola, when are you gonna let me take you to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Trust me, Draco. I'm not your type." she said not even looking at him.

"You seem stressed. Do you want me to stop asking you out. Cause if you do just say the word." he said smoothly

"Yes, I do. And yes I am stressed. My parents are all over me about the N.E.W.T.s this year." she said looking flustered.

"Well, I'm always here to talk. You know we can go talk tomorrow. I've got a free period at 10:30. Whaddya say?" he said sympathetically.

"Really, Draco? That's really sweet of you. I'd love to." she said with a genuine smile on her face.

As he left, a Ravenclaw boy said to him, "Malfoy, that was inspiring."

"I know," he replied patting his shoulder.

Draco found his seat at the Slytherin table, next to his best friend Blaise, and ate quickly, before they both got up and walked out of the hall, on their way to N.E.W.T. Potions.

"So, guess what I heard?" said Blaise, as they made their way down the steps into the dungeon.

"It's too early for guessing games. Just say it," said Draco shortly.

"Ah, no fun. I heard one of the sixth years is getting moved up to our Potions class this year. And I'll bet you get a kick out of who it is."

A Hufflepuff 5th year girl walked by. Draco greeted her, ("Good morning, Angela") and then asked crossly, "Who is it?"

"The Weaselette," Blaise said triumphantly, then started chuckling when Draco let out a horrible groan.

"Oh shut up!" Draco snapped back at him. He greeted a Slytherin as he passed, ("Hey Norm, how's the quidditch pool going?")

Blaise continued, "So that girl you were 'studying' with last night, did anything happen after I went up?" Draco said nothing as they continued to walk. A wide grin formed on Blaise's face. "It did. Something happened. I should have known. Term hasn't even started. How could you be studying? I thought she said she had to be to bed early."

"I had her in bed by 11," Draco said, smiling cryptically.

"You....You are a bloody genius, you know that?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm blessed. It's a new year. My ex is officially over me and onto someone new, so she is out of my hair for good. And Professor Snape asked to see me this morning about my potion from break. It may be that the little Weaselette isn't the only one who's getting moved up in Potions this year." Blaise gave him one final look of awe, before seeing their friend Dina approaching them. Draco had obviously seen her too, becuase he bumped into a third year girl, spilling her books everywhere. He ignored her and greeted Dina, a fellow 7th year Slytherin. "Hey Dina. Wanna hear a joke?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco continued, "What's the difference between school and a girlfriend? After 7 years, school still sucks," Draco smirked at the joke, Blaise chuckled, and Dina rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you again too, Draco. Snape wants to see you. I heard it's about your potion. Congrats." Draco smiled at her, which she returned. Blaise patted him on the shoulder as Draco opened the door and walked in, listening to it shut behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Have a seat," said Snape coldly. Draco found a chair across from Snape's desk. "I assume you know why you are here."

"Well, sir. I know you wanted ot see me about my potion."

"Yes, good. Your potion from the break was horribly below your standards. For anyone else, this would mean a failing grade. And a tutor. But I'm going to make an exception. You have until tomorrow to redo your potion, and if it is done correctly, then I'll forget this grade and give you a new one. Is that clear?" he said, in his usual cold tone.

"Yes, sir," said Draco, as he stood up.

Snape stopped him. "And Draco?" Draco turned back to look at him. "You may have heard that young Miss Weasley has been moved up to this class. She is here for the purpose of tutoring those students who have fallen behind. We had to use a sixth year so that none of our N.E.W.T. students would be taken from their studies. As hard as it is to admit, Miss Weasley is the top of her class in Potions. Do you understand what that may mean if you do not complete this assignment?"

Draco quickly put the pieces together. "Yes, sir," he replied with a new panic in his voice. He walked to the back of the room and sat down at his desk as the rest of the students filed in. He glared at Ginny as she entered with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. 'Me? tutored? By that little Muggle-loving fool? My dad's gonna kill me. I'm going to kill me if I have to spend time with her.' He thought frantically.

Dina and Blaise walked in together, eyes pleading for answers as to what had happened. They saw the scowl on Draco's face, and decided it'd be better not to ask. "By the look on his face, I'd say he didn't get any points for Slytherin," Dina whispered to Blaise. "Whatever happened, it can't be good" he whispered back to her.

A/N: Desperate author here. Review! Review!


End file.
